nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
CAWM Weapon and Vehicle Line
CAWM Vehicle Line: CAWM M91 Fighter Top Speed: Mach 9 Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: Single Seater Gun Hardpoints: 6 (3 on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching missiles up to 200lb each) CAWM M121 Interceptor Top Speed: Mach 12 Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: Single Seater Gun Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 557 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 2 (1 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching missiles up to 100lb each) CAWM M71 Bomber Top Speed: Mach 7 Vertical Take-Off: No Capacity: Dual Seater (one pilot, one loadmaster) Gun Hardpoints: 2 (1 on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds each, this in in place to protect the bomber should its escorts be destroyed) Missile Hardpoints: None Carrying Capacity: 4000lb Bomb Payload CAWM M11 Transport Top Speed: Mach 1 Vertical Take-Off: No Capacity: 3 Crew (2 pilots and 1 loadmaster) and 137 men or 62 Medical Patients or 6 Military Land Vehicles. Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None Airdrop Capable: Yes (men and cargo) CAWM M92 Scout Top Speed: Mach 9 Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: Single Seater Gun Hardpoints: 2 (1on each wing, capable of carrying and firing 557 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: None CAWM M93 EW Top Speed: Mach 9 Vertical Take-Off: No Capacity: Dual Seater (one pilot, one operating equipment) Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None EW Equipment: Capable of operating EW, ECW and ECCW equipment with a working radius of 1 mile. CAWM M151 SUAV Top Speed: Mach 15 Vertical Take-Off: No Capacity: Unmanned Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None Surveillance Equipment: Air disruption imaging camera, thermal imaging camera, RADAR, SONAR, optical camera, on board GPS (able to detail the SUAV's location and also save co-ordinates of an area of interest, e.g: an enemy base). CAWM M152 OUAV Top Speed: Mach 15 Vertical Take-Off: No Capacity: Unmanned Gun Hardpoints: 5 (2 on each wing and 1 on the underside, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching missiles up to 100lb each) CAWM MH4001 Transport Helicopter Top Speed: 400mph Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: 2 pilots, 15 troops Gun Hardpoints: None Missile Hardpoints: None Extra Information: Capable of mid-air troop para-drops CAWM MH4002 Gunship Helicopter Top Speed: 400mph Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: 2 pilots, 2 gunmasters Gun Hardpoints: 3 (on the underside, capable of carrying and firing 457 rounds each) and 2 within the helicopter itself (both are Gatling Guns operating by the Gunmasters) Missile Hardpoints: None CAWM MH4003 Assault Helicopter Top Speed: 400mph Vertical Take-Off: Yes Capacity: 2 pilots Gun Hardpoints: 7 (3 on each 'wing' and 1 on the underside, capable of carrying and firing 457 rounds each) Missile Hardpoints: 4 (2 on each wing, capable of carrying and launching misiles up to 250lb each) CAWM MH601 Tank Top Speed: 60mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 1 Driver, 2 Weapons Masters Weapons: 162mm Top Mounted cannon, 8 machine guns (2 either side of the cannon, 3 on the front, 3 on the back, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds each). CAWM MH701 Escort Top Speed: 70mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 1 Driver, 2 Weapons Masters Weapons: Roof Mounted 360 degree rotating machine gun (operated and reloaded from a Weapon Master in the vehicle, capable of carrying and firing 357 rounds at any one time). 3 Missile launchers at the front (hidden in the grill) are also capable of launching 3 50lb Missiles. CAWM MH702 Transport Top Speed: 70mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving, however, the top speed becomes limited to 50mph on snow and ice. Capacity: 1 Driver, 10 troops Weapons: None CAWM MH703 Porcupines Top Speed: 70mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 1 Driver, 1 Missile Master Weapons: 2 Launchers mounted on the vehicle capable of carrying and firing 8 250lb missiles each. CAWM MH704 Armoured Van Top Speed: 70mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 1 Driver, 4 troops in the back Weapons: 2 machine guns mounted in the grill (capable of carrying and firing 257 rounds each) and various slats in the back that the troops being transported can fire there guns from. Other Equipment: Equipped with bomb disposal equipment on the underside. CAWM MH705 VMCML (Vehicle Mounted Counter Missile Laser) Top Speed: 70mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving Capacity: 1 Driver, 1 Laser Operator Weapons: CML (Counter Missile Laser) CAWM MH801 Medical Top Speed: 80mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: 1 Driver, 4 Medics and 8 patients Weapons: None NOTE: All of the Above Land Vehicles have run flat tyres, and have rubber flaps on the undersides to prevent explosives etc from being thrown beneath the vehicles. CAWM MH201 ULAV Top Speed: 20mph Terrain Capabilities: Capable of all terrain driving. Capacity: Unmanned Weapons: 2 Machine guns in the 'arms' (capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) and 3 grenade launchers in the chest (capable of carrying and firing 3 grenades of any type, each). CAWM K1501 Patrol Top Speed: 150 Knots Capacity: 2 Crew (1 Driver, 1 Weapons Master) Weapons: 6 Machine Guns (each capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) CAWM K701 Frigate Top Speed: 70 Knots Capacity: 6 Crew (2 Drivers/Navigators, 4 Weapons Masters) Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Torpedos, 6 Machine guns (each capable of carrying and firing 657 rounds each) CAWM K1001 Scout Top Speed: 100 Knots Capacity: 1 Crew (driver) Weapons: 1 Machine gun (capable of carrying and firing 257 rounds) CAWM K1002 Submarines Top Speed: 100 Knots Capacity: 10 Crew (5 Drivers/Navigators/Lookouts etc, 5 Weapons Masters) Weapons: Torpedos, Underwater to Ship Missiles, Underwater to Air Missiles, Underwater to Land Missiles CAWM K351 Destroyer Top Speed: 35 Knots Capacity: 65 Crew (15 Drivers, navigators etc and 50 Weapons Masters) Weapons: AA Guns, Ship to Air Missiles's, Ship to Ship Missiles, Ship to Land Missiles, Torpedos and Depth Charges CAWM K352 Icebreaker Top Speed: 35 Knots Capacity: 15 Crew (All Drivers and Navigators etc) Weapons: None Extra Information: Designed for breaking through thick Ice so that other ships in its convoy may pass through. CAWM K353 Battlecruiser Top Speed: 35 Knots Capacity: 75 Crew (20 Drivers/Navigators, 55 Weapons Masters) Weapons: AA Guns, Ship to Air Missiles's, Ship to Ship Missiles, Ship to Land Missiles, Torpedes, Depth Charges, Artillery Cannons, Heavy Machine Guns and CML. CAWM K354 Aircraft Carrier Top Speed: 35 Knots Capacity: 40 Crew (15 Drivers/Navigators, 15 Weapons Masters, 10 Launch Controllers) and 40 Pilots. Weapons: AA Guns, Torpedos, Heavy Machine Guns Carrying Capacity: Can carry all types of planes (except the CAWM M11 Transport). The number of these planes it can carry corresponds to the number of crew the aircraft needs and the amount of space on the Carrier. E.g: Bombers are dual seaters so the carrier can carry and launch 20 Bombers. CAWM K301 Carrier Top Speed: 30 Knots Capacity: 25 Crew (20 Drivers/Navigators etc and 5 Weapons Masters) and 98 Crew for the Carried Vessels. Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Torpedos Carrying Capacity: Can carry Patrol, Frigate, Submarine and Scout Vessels in numbers matching the number of crew required to the maximum carrying capacity of the ship (e.g: scouts require 1 crew, so the ship can carry 98 scouts) CAWM K251 Super Carrier Top Speed: 25 Knots Capacity: 85 Crew (65 Drivers/Navigators and 20 Weapons Masters) and 465 Crew for the Carried Vessels Carrying Capacity: Can carry 1 Aircraft Carrier, 1 Battlecruiser, 1 Icebreaker, 1 Destroyer, 10 Submarines, 20 Scouts, 10 Frigats and 15 Patrol Vessels. Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Heavy Machine Guns, Torpedos Extra Informaton: It's Massive. CAWM K151 Capital Ship Top Speed: 15 Knots Capacity: 150 Crew (90 Drivers/Navigators, 40 Weapons Masters, 20 Ship Managers) Weapons: AA Guns, Depth Charges, Heavy Machine Guns, Torpedos, Ship to Ship Missiles, Ship to Land Missiles NOTE: All Vehicles are to be painted in substance being developed with the Vehicle Line, that when stimulated by electricity (via a small piece of equipment on the vehicle) makes the vehicles invisible in the same fashion as Invisiblity suits. All vehicles (and their onboard weapons) can also function in -70C-+70C temperatures. CAWM Weapon Line PE Bullets- Bullets that explode once on impact, releasing small pellets that then explode further within the target. PE Guns- Guns from Pistols to Heavy Machine guns that are designed to fire PE bullets. SFFPEG- A gun with a firing rate of 1500 rpm that is designed to exclusively fire PE Bullets. This is designed to be either mounted on a vehicle that is able to be secured to the ground or on a heavy fortification. SFFG- A gun with a firing rate of 2000 rpm. This is designed to be either mounted on a vehicle that is able to be secured to the ground or on a heavy fortification. Category:Military